Life Changing Words
by berri with an i
Summary: Sequel to Three Little Words! Will Edward and Bella have their happy ending? Will Tanya come back and get her revenge? R&R AH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (boohoo =/)

**TanyaPOV**

**How could Edward do this to me?! If embarrassing me in front of my family and friends wasn't enough, he left me for that ugly Swan girl! Ugh! He thinks he has seen the last of me, but payback it's a bitch….**

**BPOV**

**I could not believe my ears. Was this really happening? Was Edward really choosing me over Tanya?! Yes! He was choosing me! Everything was now right with the world. **

"**I love you Isabella Swan, I always have, and I always will." Edward said.**

"**Well it took you long enough!" I responded.**

**Minutes later I received a call from a very hyper and happy Alice. She was screaming so loud on the other end that I had to pull the phone away from my ear!**

"_**Oh my God! I'm so happy for you Bella! I knew this would happen! You should have seen Tanya's face!"**_

"**I can only imagine. It must have been priceless!"**

"_**Trust me, it was! But any who, I have to get going and clean up all the decorations but we need to go out tomorrow."**_

"**Alice, don't you think it might be too soon, I mean Edward just left Tanya at the altar a few hours ago."**

"_**Please, he is fine. I will be there tomorrow to help you get ready. No ifs, ands, or buts. Is that clear Isabella Marie Swan?"**_

"**Yes, Mary Alice Brandon Hale."**

**When she finally hung up, I returned to the arms of my beloved. **

"**So, I've been thinking," Edward said, "maybe we should move in together."**

"**Really? You don't think it is too soon?"**

"**No, I think its perfect timing. I have been waiting all my life to find someone like you. Plus, all your stuff is packed."**

**After another passionate kiss, I called the movers to arrange to have my stuff moved to Edward's house. **

**After arguing with the movers and the people from Florida for what seemed like forever, I finally went back to the couch with Edward.**

"**So, are you all ready for me to move in?" I asked.**

"**Maybe, but I've been thinking, moving in together what's so great about that?"**

**Instantly my face fell. Oh no I thought, he's changed his mind, he's going back to Tanya.**

"**So let me get this straight, you don't want to move in together?"**

"**No…."**

AN: Hehe sorry for the cliffy but review and I'll write faster! Tell me what ya think dolls!

But, until next time lovies,

--berri


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters (so sad right?)**

Chapter 2 (BPOV)

"No, I don't think we should move in together."

As soon as he said that, all the color drained from my face. My heart sunk down to my stomach and it was the worst feeling ever. _Oh my God,_ I thought, _he's going back to Tanya._

"So you don't think we should move in together?" I finally spit out holding back sobs.

"Yeah, I mean moving in together what's so great about that?" Oh no! He really is going back to Tanya

"Yeah moving in together is that great…I guess." I was trying so hard to fight back the sobs threatening to escape.

"I think we should get married." What?!

"Yes! But wait, you don't think it is too soon do you? I mean you just left Tanya." I could not believe my ears right now, Edward was actually proposing to me, plain old _me_!

"Bella, I have waited for a long time to find someone like you. Now that I have finally figured it out, I am making sure that your mine and only mine."

"Okay, then yes. Oh my God, we're getting married!"

I am actually going to marry Edward! Someone pinch me because I must be dreaming no one can be this lucky right? Hmmm….Mrs. Bella Cullen. Has a nice ring to it don't ya think?

"Should we tell everyone tonight at dinner?" Edward asked snapping me out of my daze.

"Definitely! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

|*_*|

When we finally got to the restaurant and ordered our meals, I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"So how are you holding up?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Great" Edward replied.

"You okay Bella? You look kind of jumpy." Alice asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Edward pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear, _Do you think we should tell them now?_

I only nodded once.

"Guys, Bella and I have something to tell you. I proposed to her today and she said yes!"

Suddenly squeals escaped from Alice and Rosalie as they ran over to hug me. Emmett and Jasper gave Edward the "man shake".

When they were done bombarding us, Edward enveloped me into a sweet kiss. But, in the middle I saw a flash out off the corner of my eye and turned to see Alice holding a camera.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing…nothing at all." She responded with an evil grin on her face. Damn little pixie!

|*_*|

The next day I got a call from Rosalie telling me to turn to page 6 of the newspaper.

I opened up the paper and found…

**AN: Hehe sorry about the cliffy. Please review!!! More reviews means I write faster. **

**And thank you to all the people to either reviewed or added me to their favorite lists!**

**Until next time,**

**berri **


	3. Help! please!

AN: Heyy everybody I'm really sorry about this but I'm working on a new chapter now but I'm running out of ideas and could REALLYY use some ideas so if anyone has any please review/PM me.

I would also like to give a VERY special thanks to: ggirlss94, twilightlover010, and oh-my-edward. Thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting!

I will try to have that new chapter up ASAP

But until then,

berriiiiiiiiii(:


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I –sadly- do NOT own Twilight):**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I opened the newspaper to page 6 and found a picture of Edward and me from last night followed by an article announcing our engagement. I could kill that pixie!

"Look at what your pixie of a sister did now", I told Edward.

He skimmed through the article and started laughing hysterically. He shook his head saying, "This is exactly something she would do. Don't bother fighting her on it because you know you will lose."

Just then, the phone rang. Of course, as if right on cue, Alice called.

"What Alice? Isn't displaying my personal life in the paper enough for you?"

"_Actually, no it is not. I was going to wait for you to call me but you were taking too long!"_

"Sorry but I was trying to get over the shock of it. Alice, what if Tanya sees this?! You know that she is a nut job. Who knows what she will do if she sees it?!"

"_Good, let her see it. Oooo I wish I could see her face when she finds it. Oh by the way, come over tonight with Edward so we could start planning."_

"Plan what?" I stupidly asked.

After hanging up with Alice, the phone started to ring off the hook.

"Remind me again why we keep your sister around?" I muttered to Edward.

After a minute of pondering he answered, "I would love to give you an answer beautiful"-insert blush here-"but I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."

"But if Tanya sees the article? She will go nuts!"

"What can she possibly do, love?"

**TanyaPOV**

I could not believe my eyes! I read the article announcing the engagement one Miss. Isabella Swan and Edward. Ugh! It has only been_ days _since the wedding has been called off. Ohh that Swan girl was sure as hell going to pay for this. Once I get her out of the picture, Edward will come crawling back to me and his inheritance will be mine.

I quickly got on the phone with my sister Irina who was devastated for me.

"Irina, how would you feel causing a little havoc in the Cullen house?"

"_You don't have to ask me twice! What's the plan?"_

"Well, I was thinking….."

**AN: Hehehe!! Sorry for not updating in a while I've been super busy and then the Twilight movie came out. What did everyone think of it?! Well hope everyone had a happy turkey day! **

**You know the drill, more reviews means I'll write faster!**

**Until next time dolls,**

**berriiiiiiiiii(:**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight because if I did, I would be buying all of the shoes I could fit in my closet!**

**AN: Hey everyone! I am so incredibly sorry I haven't updated but I have some really good excuses okay here they are:**

**I almost fainted from running in gym (even though I do track. Ironic right?)**

**It was my birthday on the 10****th**

**I have been working on three hours of sleep because my school was doing a play and I was there day and night**

**Then I got soo sick =(**

**So anyway wrapping this up, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!**

**Thank you to: **_**twilighthero1, honeyLuvee, twilightlover010, **_**and **_**reader13lovesbooks.**_

**Now on with the story**

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Alice has been dancing on my last nerve with all of these wedding plans. I mean what is the difference between cream and eggshell? Yesterday we all went dress shopping and Alice was bugging the hell out of me to pick a maid of honor.

_-Flashback-_

"_Bel-llaaaaa please just tell us!" Alice whined for the 100__th__ time that day while Rosalie just sat there._

"_Wanna help me out here Rose?" I begged_

"_Nah I'm good just enjoying the show" she quipped back smirking._

"_Fine Alice do you really want to know?" I asked. Maybe if I just decided now she would finally leave me alone._

"_YES!!!!!!" she all but screamed_

"_Fine it's you. Okay? Happy now? You, Alice Hale, are my maid of honor. Can you please calm down now?" That was followed by me falling to the floor because Alice tackled me, Rose hysterical, and almost everyone in the store staring._

"_Alice can you get off me now people are staring?" I all but begged as that familiar blush creped on my face. _

"_Fine but you won't be saying that when you have the best wedding ever!" she stated._

_Ugh that crazy pixie is taking this too seriously!_

_-End Flashback-_

Edward and I decided to do a fall wedding which was coming faster than excepted and with me starting to write a book loosely based on this whole experience. The whole best friends falling in love but not realizing it is a crowd pleaser says my publisher. So in that case, it is safe to say that our days have been jammed packed and Edward and I have barely spent any time together.

I just sat down to finish up my book when there was a knock on the door. I answered it but no one was there. _How strange_ I thought. Just as I was about to close to door, a large envelope caught my eye. I opened it and a piece of paper fell out. It read: _Cancel the wedding, or else your pretty Edward won't be yours anymore… _

I couldn't match a handwriting because the letters were taken from different magazine articles, just like the movies. I suddenly became very panicked and qred fuickly locked the door. I had no one what to do but figured that I should just ignore it and not even bother telling Edward, but that annoying feeling in the back of my mind kept coming back saying this was serious and I should tell Edward.

**TanyaPOV**

Today I started the plan. I quickly dropped off the envelope and left. That idiot Bella would definitely cancel the wedding, if she knew what was good for her that is.

**AN: well that's Chapter 4! You guys know the drill review and if you have any ideas at all PLEASEEEEEEEE PM me!!!! Anyway thank you guys and have a very happy New Year!!**

**Until next time,**

**berriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See any Jimmy Coo's in my closet? No, you don't because I do NOT own Twilight ******

**Thanks to: **_**cheergrl13, girlpower8900, and reader13lovesbooks**_

**Special Thanks to **_**Queen sable**_** who gave me great ideas and I would not be able to write this chapter without them!**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted this story! **

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

It had been two weeks since I had received the threat and I haven't told anybody. I kept it hidden in my sock draw, and yes I know how predictable that is!

Today is my finally dress fitting so Alice is picking me up at 11 o'clock. I have just enough time to jump in the shower and try out that new Raspberry shampoo I just bought. Since I'm running late, I don't even bother drying my hair but quickly change into jeans and an Alice worthy top.

Just as I finished putting on my shoes, the front door opened and a blob of black and pink flew in.

"You know I gave you that key for emergencies _only_ right?" I asked as she started to walk to room.

"Bella, this is an emergency, we will be late if…._AAAAAHHH_!!!" What's gotten into her? She looks like she's seen a ghost!

"Alice, what the heck is wrong with you?!" She was still in shock about something so she started rummaging through her bag that was just as big as her until she pulled out a mini-mirror and handed it to me. I had no idea what she was wrong with me until me until I pulled the mirror to my face. I screamed bloody murder until Rose came in from outside thinking someone died.

"Your…your…your hair! Its…_PINK_!!!!!!!" Rose shouted!

"I know!! What do I do?! My wedding is next week!"

"Bella, how did this happen?" Alice was finally able to form words again.

"Alice, I have no idea. All I know is that I went into the shower with brown hair and came out with pink." I explained

"But this doesn't make any sense. Does anybody have anything against you?"

I decided I finally had to tell someone about the threat, so I showed it to them and explained what I knew. To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. Whoever this person is, is out for blood and won't stop until the wedding is officially cancelled…

TPOV

That little tart obviously wasn't smart because she didn't listen to my letter. So, I followed her to the grocery store and when she wasn't looking, snuck pink hair dye into her shampoo and conditioner this way it will take even longer to get out. I know, pure genius! If she doesn't get the hint to cancel the wedding now, she should start sleeping with one eye open…

**AN: hey everybody! Hope you all had a wonderful New Years and I am so sorry for not updating but I have been swamped with school. As soon as exams are over another update will be coming your way! So PLEASEEEEEEEEE Review!!!!!!!**

**berriiiii**


End file.
